April Morning
by Daggered Heart
Summary: Fic on April Morning.


**The One Shot That April Morning**

I am your average colonial girl, 14 years of age as a matter of fact. I live in Lexington. Why? Well, I have only lived here all my life. And at one point…I heard the Shot. The shot that went around the world, that one single day in Lexington.

"Ayla." my mothers voice called from a window in our little house. I ran to the door, right before I went in I patted my pastel-blue petticoat dress to get out any of the wrinkles, and quickly put my brunette hair up into a bun. "Yes ma'm?" I asked walking into the small comforting kitchen, with my back up straight. She sighed as if she was angry or annoyed. "you were out with that Adam boy again…." She said supposing. But then again I'm not going to lie I was.

"Yes…" I said attentively,

"I told you a number of times, you are a young woman now, you not only turned 14 today but you should be learning proper manners…Instead of horse-playing with boys"

"I'm sorry mam, I won't do it again…." I said quietly.  
My mother sighed once more but this time as if she was relieved. "Clean up and go to the store and pick up some items will you"  
I nodded and ran outside.

To be quite honest I was out with Adam, but we went to see an important person. John Adams. You see, he was in town that day, and we wanted to talk to him about the current situation about King George III. Some reason I was fascinated with it all. He said King George is just finding more and more excuses as to why we have to pay the stupid taxes. He also told us that King George had no reasoning onto why the so called 'Boston Massacre' had been going on.  
That night I tried to sleep, but with the sudden sobs of my mom it was hard to. I quietly walked through the hallways and into a room where my mother sat in her rocking chair.

"Mama?" I called.  
My mother looked up and started to cry more. I saw the look on her face. A look of fear, she was trying to tell me something but couldn't quite get it out in words.  
"Mama, what's going on?"  
"Your father." she paused. At that moment I had realized that something had been wrong.  
"Papa? Mama, what happened?" I said slowly to her.  
"I had just received news that." giant tears started streaming down her cheeks, as to form a river on her face. "Your father. Has been killed…by British soldiers." She said as she continued to cry.  
I stood there in shock. The only thing I thought was what was going to happen to mama and I? That night I lay with Mama, as she and I cried ourselves to sleep that night.  
Early that morning I went straight outside to go get a few items at the shop. I had picked up a few apples and vegetables. Normally I would hate to have done this, but at this point I would have found any reason to get out of the house that morning. As I left I ran into Adam. I started talking to him with the normal greeting of /Hi, good morning/ as he said back to me.

"I heard about your father." He said.  
"Heh, word gets around fast I guess"  
"Well I'm sorry…They say soon, real soon there will be a battle here, in Lexington….I will fight for the sake of the death of your father"  
"I am sure everyone is fighting for freedom, not for a person." I said doubtfully.I kind of felt like ignoring him, ignoring everyone, but it was completely impossible with all the stares of sympathy. I felt so helpless. That moment I had just a little idea.  
"Dare I ask…what is that evil grin on your face for?" Adam had asked smiling.  
"You don't by any chance…have an extra pair of trousers, that probably don't fit you, do you?" I asked still with an evil grin. "Err, I think I do…" He paused  
"I'll walk you home to drop your stuff off, and then I if you will come to my house I will give you a pair of trousers….though I don't know what you fascination is with them"  
We made it to my house in just a few minutes. I dropped the stuff off at my house, and quietly went back out of the house without my mother's noticing. A bit later Adam gave me an old pair of trousers. Though I do admit the muddle look on his face was funny.  
"So tell me…why trousers?" "I have my reasons"  
"And those reasons are…" he began my sentence "I possibly plan on…fightinginthebattle (fighting in the battle)" I said as fast as I could.  
"Your not serious?" he asked  
"No offense but you wouldn't last a minute out in the battle field. I'll do the fighting you make sure yourself and your mother are safe." he said.  
I woke up early. I looked in the mirror and tied my hair back in a pony tail like the males had it, just to play around with the look a little.  
I heard a voice from outside.  
"The regulars are coming! Get ready"  
"Red coats…" I whispered under my breath. I quickly put on the trousers, and a baggy blouse that was stained.  
"Ayla!" mother called in fright. I ignored her calls and ran outside. Right when I reached where the battle was , I heard a shot that had been fired.

I couldn't believe it I was right there! In the middle of a battle field. My knees began to quiver and I shook like crazy….That's when I thought I had to get a hold on myself. I had to be calm, and I know my father would be both mad and proud at the same time if he knew I was doing this. I breathed slowly as a second gun shot went off. That's when the chaos got bigger.

"FIRE!" a voice called, the battle had begun. So many of the colonist fell to the ground that day. Adam's father being one of them. I could see him , fire burning inside of him. From there on in the battle, there was a sadness in him too, that made him run. I had wanted to run after but I was distracted. There was a particular guard that stood out. I got an off feeling. I tried shooting him but he got me first in the shoulder. Just then someone shot that man and he fell to the floor, his bloodied up face right in front of me. The battle ended quickly….but not in my mind. It felt as if it was still going on. I realized at that point it changed my life. I had to grow mature quickly. My mom and everyone around me was furious that I did something so foolish, and irresponsible. But knowing my father was killed by a British soldier, I couldn't bare with it unless I at least attempted to get revenge. Adam was a bit mad at me. He claimed that I had 'Changed' whatever that means. It's surprising you know, how your life can change in a matter of a second. My vision…had become a blur.  
"She had passed." "Who"  
"Ayla…The injury in her arm got infected, she was very sick, weak, and couldn't bare with the pain"  
"Oh"  
Silence fell in that room, little chattering voices of a pray went around the room. That day, I Adam also grew up quickly. Too bad I couldn't have grown at the same pace as she. I put my hand on her forehead, and put a blanket over her cold, pale face.

**End**


End file.
